fakemarioworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Princess Peach - Princess Power
"HA! ARE YOU SERIOUS? DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME? BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Cough! Cough! Koopa K, I think I'm choking!" - Bowser, in Super Princess Peach - Princess Power Super Princess Peach - Princess Power is a game for the Nintendo Playbox and can also be played on the Gameboy Ultimate. Plot Mario has been kidnapped, along with Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette! Princess Peach needs to save her friends, so she's off on an adventure! Watch out for enemies and poison mushrooms. Look out for helpful items and things that can get you to the end of the level as quick as a flash! Are you ready for some Princess Power? Gameplay The main characters are Princess Peach and Perry, Peach's parasol. You have to complete levels and kill enemies. The Princess's powers are: Walking (Move the left control stick in different directions) Running (Move the left control stick in different directions and press B at the same time) Selecting (Move the right control stick up or down and press A) Jumping (Press A) Putting away Perry (Or Patty, if you have completed the game and have unlocked Daisy) (Press B) Use item (Press Y) Pause Menu (Press X) Items Mushroom - Makes Princess Peach and Perry (or Princess Daisy and Patty) bigger. Mega Mushroom - Makes you giant. Also makes you unbeatable so you can walk on enemies and kill them. Fire Flower - Press Y and Perry (or Patty) will blast fireballs at enemies. Ice Flower - Press Y and Perry (or Patty) with blast iceballs at enemies and if an enemy touchs an iceball then it will freeze. Fast Mushroom - Makes you faster. Also makes the music go faster. Slow Mushroom - Makes you slower. Also makes the music go slower. Poison Mushroom (Also known in other countries as "Death Mushroom" or "Reverse Mushroom") - If you have a power-up then you will lose it. If you are as small Peach or small Daisy then you will die. 1-Up Mushroom (Also known as "Life Mushroom") - Gives you an extra life. Super Leaf - You grow a tanooki suit and you can knock enemies out of the way with your tail by pressing Y. Super Princess Peach (item) - Princess Peach's special item. Is a heart. If Princess Peach gets it then she will get the Star Power. Super Princess Daisy (item) - Princess Daisy's special item. Is a flower. If Princess Daisy gets it then she will get the Star Power. Completing the game After completing all ten worlds, you will go to Bowser's Castle. You will battle Bowser and if you win you will rescue Mario, Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette. Toadette will shake your hand, Toad will thank you, Toadsworth will take a bow and Mario will kiss Princess Peach. After that, all five walk away, leaving the defeated Bowser in his castle. Bowser Jr runs into the castle and sees his dad lying on the floor. Bowser Jr says, "Did they beat you again?" and Bowser says, "I don't want to talk about it." Then the credits come up on the screen. After the credits, a letter from Princess Peach comes up on the screen. It says, "Dear Player, thank you for playing my game and I hope you enjoyed it. Now I will present you with a new quest, but you will not be playing as me or Perry... Love, Princess Peach Toadstool." Then you will see Princess Peach standing at World One. She waves, and walks away with Perry. Then Princess Daisy walks onto the screen with her parasol, Patty. Princess Daisy waves and then jumps. She says, "Hi, I'm Daisy!" You now have to complete it again with Daisy and Patty. Instead of Mario being kidnapped, Luigi is kidnapped with Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette. When you complete it, Toadette will shake your hand, Toad will thank you, Toadsworth will take a bow and Luigi will kiss Princess Daisy. Then the Bowser and Bowser Jr thing comes up again, and the credits go on screen. There is no letter. Then, after completing the game with Daisy, you will go to the main menu. A sign will come up saying, "CONGRATULATIONS!" and then Princess Peach and Princess Daisy will appear. You now have the choice to play with Princess Peach and Perry, or Princess Daisy and Patty. When you choose Peach, she says, "Super Princess Peach!". When you choose Daisy, she says, "Super Princess Daisy!" (DONT EDIT) Category:Games Category:Cool Cat Inc. games